paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol / Blossomed
I know that there's project involving Frozen on the Wikia, but this version is very different. Parts *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 Summary Lilac discovers that she has the ability to make all kinds of plants grow, which can also make everything warm. But while playing with her powers with Rocky, she accidentally strikes him with her powers. In fear of hurting him and anyone again, she locks herself in her Pup-House while the brigdge to the Lookout is raised unless there's mission. Later, Lilac flees Adventure Bay, causing an eternal Summer in the process. Can Rocky and Skye manage to find her and bring back the Winter? Characters *PAW Patrol **Lilac **Rocky **Skye **Penelope **Chase **Zuma **Marshall **Rubble **Ryder *Mayor Goodway *Capt'n Tubot *Little Hootie *June *Tianna *Quincy New Characters *Bumbleberry: a vixen who guides Rocky and Skye to Lilac *Ariel: a Floette born from Lilac's powers *Charming: a male purebred Cocker Spaniel who is very handsome *Cindy: Charming's not-so-bright owner. *The Flower Fairies: a group of fairies who are Bumbleberry's family and Friendship Experts *Kelvin: Marquis Travis' nephew. He's tech-savy like Ryder, but he plans to exploit his technology abilities and sell it as his own. Similarities Characters *Lilac - Elsa *Rocky/Skye - Anna *Charming - Hans *Hans X Anna - Charming and Skye *Kristoff X Anna - Chase and Skye *Bumbleberry/Chase - Kristoff *Ariel - Olaf *"Talking Trees" - Sven *Flower Fairies - Trolls *Queen Flora - Grandpabbie Troll *Kelvin - Duke of Wesleton ("Weasel Town") Differences *Lilac has Plant powers, not Ice powers *Lilac strikes Rocky on his tail instead of his head *The Winter is melted instead of the Summer being frozen *Charming doesn't fall for the main character, but he does fall for one of the secondary characters *Bumbleberry does not have an animal buddy, but she does have an ability to talk to trees *Ariel is more like the female counterpart of Olaf. (In Winter, she would wilt away) *Instead of an ice palace, Lilac grows a giant tree and converts it into a tree palace *In the beginning of Frozen, the King and Queen drown after a storm at sea sunk their ship. In the beginning of Blossomed, Ryder leaves with Capt'n Turbot on the Flounder for unknown reasons. Difference, they both return after Lilac learns to control her powers. *Elsa and Anna are sisters, but Rocky and Lilac are more like... (uh... pup-friends?) *The long timeline in Frozen before "For the First Time in Forever" was 13 years. The timeline in Blossomed is only one week in the Winter. (and 3 days) *Anna first met Kristoff at a trading post. Rocky and Skye met Bumbleberry in the forest. *Elsa ran to North Mountain; Lilac ran to South Mountain. *Instead of being attacked by wolves, they are attacked by mad bears. Songs *The Natural Heart *Do You Want to Plant a Flower? *For the First Time in a Week *Love is Something to Adore *Let It Grow *Trees are Better than People *In Winter *For the First Time in a Week (reprise) *Fixer Upper (Fairy version) PAW Skills Lend a PAW Skills *Don't let fear control you *True Love *Becareful of those who can take advantage of you Trivia *Lilac gains a new power: natural powers. Gallery Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Summaries Category:Love stories Category:Musicals Category:Frozen